


I will hold you 'til I hold you right

by Gwendolyn (storiesofchaos)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Pacify - Freeform, Pacifyverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesofchaos/pseuds/Gwendolyn
Summary: "You should fuck me over your desk," Harry declared suddenly, looking up from his homework. Severus promptly dropped the book from his hand with a clatter."Christ, Potter," Severus mumbled, rubbing a hand over his face."What?" Harry asked, grinning cheekily. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it before."✨ Inspired by Pacify by Chickenpets ✨
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 342
Collections: Pacify Fan-Works: Fanfics for a Fanfic





	I will hold you 'til I hold you right

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【授权翻译】我会掠夺你，精确地掠夺你](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866061) by [BlackTea39](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackTea39/pseuds/BlackTea39)
  * Inspired by [Pacify Part 3: Solace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848010) by [Chickenpets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenpets/pseuds/Chickenpets). 



> Just a lil somthin somethin because I love Pacify so much!
> 
> Takes place sometime in the beginning of Pacify Part 3: Solace by Chickenpets
> 
> Title from Lost by Dermot Kennedy

"You should fuck me over your desk," Harry declared suddenly, looking up from his homework. Severus promptly dropped the book from his hand with a clatter. 

"Christ, Potter," Severus mumbled, rubbing a hand over his face. 

"What?" Harry asked, grinning cheekily. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it before." Harry _had_ been trying to be good and not bother Severus the whole detention (which was mostly an escape from Slughorn, as usual), but unbidden thoughts kept creeping into his head until just sitting there with his lover only a few feet away got a little too unbearable. Severus glared at him from his chair behind said desk, though the effect had considerably lost its power during the last few months. 

"If you're trying to get me to defile you in my office, I'm sorry to say that you will be disappointed." Harry just grinned wider. 

" _Pleeease_ ," he pouted, standing up and making his way over to Severus' desk. Severus stiffened in his chair, watching him warily. But he didn't even stop Harry when he jumped up to sit on the desk, pushing aside Severus' parchment and book and turning himself around so he faced Severus with his legs bracketing the man. He leaned back on his hands, feeling déjà vu from when he was in this exact position the first week of term, but in the DADA classroom. _Wizard prince._ "I would have let you take me that day," he said, already breathless, knowing Severus was reminded of that memory too. 

"I know," Severus growled, giving Harry a sudden headrush of pleasure. "That's precisely why I didn't do it." Severus' knuckles were white where he kept them in fists on his lap. "Weren't you satisfied enough last night with you falling apart for me in my bed?" Harry just shrugged, but felt his face heat up from the memory. He reached out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Severus' ear without thinking, making his dark eyes meet his. The moment felt strangely intimate, Harry feeling like his heart was beating out of his chest. Then Severus suddenly grabbed his wrist tightly, tight enough to make him gasp, feeling his pulse flutter excitedly in Severus' grip. 

" _Please_ -" he said, but this time it was real, and he watched a lazy smirk slowly spread across Severus' face.

"Already begging, Potter? My, my, you must want it terribly." Harry couldn't stop the full-body tremor that ran through him at his words, his _voice_ , how low and laced with desire it was. 

"Yes," he gasped out. The hand on his wrist squeezed tighter. "Yes, sir."

"Good boy." The hand left his wrist to dance lightly up his thigh, Harry trying desperately to hold still and not buck up into the touch. He parted his lips, chin tilting, like he does when he's asking for a kiss, knowing Severus noticed by the way his eyes darkened as they glanced at his mouth. Severus' hand glided up Harry's chest, still dressed in his school uniform, before stopping at his tie. "Damn you, Potter," he said almost to himself, before wrapping his hand around Harry's tie and tugging him down with it, capturing his lips in a kiss and cutting off Harry's noise of surprise.

Harry felt himself going pliant in Severus' grip, feeling like Severus was consuming him, other hand running through his hair and tugging enough that he whimpered into the kiss. It was so _easy_ for Severus to break him apart, to make him feel scrubbed raw and stripped down. But he also felt incredibly special, like he _did_ mean something, even if it was only for Severus' pleasure. 

Severus broke their kiss enough to stand up and pull Harry's robes off, shucking them to the floor and unbuttoning his shirt enough to press insistent fingertips to a bruise that hadn't quite disappeared since their last tryst. Harry could only sit there and pant, head spinning, tie loosened around his neck and cock hard in his pants, and feeling thoroughly debauched already. Severus took his glasses off and tossed them carelessly on the ground, and suddenly his only focus was on Severus, the only thing he _could_ see. 

"Jesus, you gotta stop abusing my poor glasses - _ohh_ fuck," Harry said, head falling back as Severus palms him through his jeans. He heard Severus' low chuckle as he ran a hand up Harry's neck, over his jaw, his lips. He felt Severus' own erection press into his leg, hard and hot even through his pants, and Harry couldn't help but press impatiently into it. Severus took his hand away from Harry's cock in retaliation, and he barely stopped his whine from escaping in time. Severus tilted Harry's chin back down to look at him. 

"Color?" He prompted, looking like he wanted to _devour_ Harry. He shivered. 

" _Green_ \- so green -" he gasped, feeling Severus smirk into his skin where he nips along his jaw. "But you changed your mind fast, Severus." One of Severus' hands came around to rest on his neck, no pressure yet, just a steady reminder that he could make him _hurt_. And that Harry wanted him to. 

"I did, and you're a menace, Potter. I can't ever seem to control myself around you. My mind was changed the moment you first lashed out at me at headquarters, even if I didn't realize it." Harry felt light-headed at the thought of affecting Severus like that, of simply letting the man _take_. Severus fumbled with opening Harry's fly, Harry feeling sluggish, pleasure-drunk, mind struggling to focus instead of just sinking into a languid state of feeling.

Then Severus was practically manhandling him around, making him bend over the desk with a hand on his back, the hard wood against his arms and chest jolting him out of his head for a moment. Severus tugges down his jeans and pants just to his knees, Harry reflexively tilting his hips up, standing higher on his toes, and relishing Severus' muttered curse. 

"You know, I had a dream about this exact - oh _hhh_ ," he moaned, as Severus pressed his wand to his skin and he suddenly felt the familiar sensation of being cold and slicked inside. "Yes, more, _please_."

"Greedy," Severus murmured, but he sunk one finger into Harry, quickly followed by another, all the same. The wood was hard and unyielding underneath him, digging into his ribs, long fingers inside him searching until sparks popped behind his eyelids with pleasure, and he would never get over this feeling, the slow curl of heat washing over him with the undercut of just the right amount of pain. 

He bit his lip to stop himself from complaining when the fingers withdrew, body trembling slightly in his desperation for more. He heard the familiar _clink_ of Severus undoing his belt and unzipping his fly, Harry trying to crane his neck back to watch. Severus just put a hand on his head, pinning him there against the cold wood, and Harry felt hot all over at the anticipation. 

Then Severus was finally pressing inside and Harry's breath caught in his throat. It was too much and not enough all at once, and he became suddenly aware of all the sensation around him — of the cool wood under his head, of Severus' cock filling him and hand both soothing and commanding on his back, his own cock throbbing as waves of heat surged through him. Severus rocked his hips into him, and Harry flailed a hand out at the feeling, hitting an inkwell and sending it shattering to the floor. Severus just gave him a sharper thrust in response, making him moan piteously, hands scrabbling for purchase. 

"Jesus - Christ - mother of - _Merlin_ -" he said with difficulty, each smooth fuck in just creating more static in his head, eyes going hazy. Severus leaned over him to fist a hand in his hair and kiss the corner of his mouth, his jaw, his neck, making him cry out at the change in angle. 

"I don't think that's quite right," Severus said amusedly, though he also sounded a bit strained, like he was trying desperately to hold back, and _oh fuck,_ if that wasn't a wonderful thought. 

"Well it's hard when I can't - _think_ \- oh god -" the hand in his hair tugged once before traveling down his neck, around to his lips, Harry wanting desperately to take them into his mouth. 

"Mm, you're sounding so sweet for me. Can you take more?"

"God - yes - _please -_ " the hand cupping his chin left so that he can wrap both hands around Harry's hips to better snap his hips into him. Harry felt his nails scraping along the surface of the desk, trying to hold on even as his mind was sent reeling. He felt like he might be saying something, nonsense falling from his panting mouth, mostly little gasps and cries and pleas for more. 

Harry Potter begged for no one, no one except for Severus, for Severus to fuck him harder, let him come, to utterly _destroy_ him. 

He was all warm, head gone fuzzy like he was being completely submerged in the perfects' bath, allowing himself to drift off and float for once. Then one of Severus' hands moved under him to grasp his cock, making Harry knock his head against the desk with the sudden rush of pleasure fizzing through him. Everything was feeling overwhelming now, like he didn't know whether to cry or scream, and mostly just wanted to _come_. 

He tried to move forward into Severus' grip, too wanting and needy to stop himself, feeling himself almost hovering on the knife's edge of pleasure. 

"No," Severus said, voice impossibly low and making him shiver, pinning his back down hard with his other hand. "you'll take only what is given to you." Harry whined, but went limp again and let Severus take, as he continued to bottom out in that utterly fulfilling way, pleasure crawling through his veins until it was almost too intense to bear. 

Severus didn't allow himself to truly let go very often, so Harry could tell when the man was getting close, how his hips stuttered into him, becoming more uncontrolled, how his breaths came out harsher and his grip on Harry's cock got tighter as if without meaning to. Harry realized he was chanting breathlessly, a continuous stream of, " _yes, yes, god, Severus - sir - please -_ ", felt nearly delirious and to his breaking point. 

Then Severus' cock grinded in deep, hand tightening just enough to nearly send him toppling over that edge, and Severus' gasped, " _Harry_ -"

And oh, hearing him say his name like that, sounding so _ruined_ , made Harry come so suddenly, so forcefully, that his vision whited out, his entire body shaking through it, feeling like he was thrown from his body and was now traveling through the stars. He vaguely registered Severus coming too as Harry clenched around him, heard him groan deeply and felt where he pressed a kiss to his cheek that was damp from a stray tear. 

He felt jittery with the aftershocks, slowly gaining full awareness and feeling chilled in the comedown. But Severus was there, giving him familiar touches up his sides as he gently tugged him up from the desk, Harry feeling sore and spent. He shivered at the feeling of emptiness when Severus pulled carefully out of him, but then he was being drawn back to sit on Severus' lap in his chair, Severus wrapping his cloak around him when he started to shake and giving him a kiss on his hair that's likely even more unruly than usual. 

His eyes felt heavy as he observed his surroundings, and noticed the parchment strewn all over his desk, the shattered inkwell on the floor, the stray come on the wood, the way some of his clothes were spread throughout the room while the remaining items on his body were all in disarray. He laughed weakly. "Sorry I made a mess." He felt Severus smiling into his hair, inhaling deeply. 

"That's alright, I'm quite used to your messes." Harry yawned widely, and wondered what time it was, and whether it would be too late to call for some treacle tart from the kitchens. 

"You kept me long past the acceptable detention time, 'professor'," he said sleepily, a smile slowly spreading across his face as he leaned his side into Severus' chest to rest his head in the nook of his neck. 

"Brat," Severus replied fondly, leaning in to kiss his forehead, right on the lightning bolt scar. 

**Author's Note:**

> I probably made Severus too soft lol, but I can't help it. Thanks for reading!! x


End file.
